


Ocean Avenue

by Nathymaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Mermaid, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Death, Deathfic, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hinata Mermaid, Love, Mentioned ShiIta, Songfic, Tragic Romance, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Por três vezes Sasuke escapou do Oceano.Na última, rendeu-se a ele.





	Ocean Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> Baseado na música Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard.

Por três vezes Sasuke escapou do Oceano. Na última rendeu-se a ele.  
...................................  
Desde que podia se lembrar, Sasuke amava estar perto da água. A mãe costumava brincar que ele havia nascido no corpo errado, em vez de um humano deveria ter nascido um peixe; ou uma orca como seu irmão mais velho insistia em dizer. As orcas eram as grandes predadoras do oceano e Itachi insistia em afirmar que o bico emburrado que o mais novo exibia era uma arma predatória capaz de reduzir a zero a vontade dos mais experientes conviventes.   
Sasuke amava a água, amava os rios que se estendiam pelo país como largos dedos abarcando as extensões de terras e reivindicando-as para si; amava o mar e o bater das ondas, o cheiro da brisa que vinha do oceano. Ele simplesmente amava, como somente o coração puro das crianças é capaz de fazer. E talvez todo esse amor houvesse chamado a atenção do Oceano para si.   
Até o acidente.  
A primeira vez que o Oceano pediu por sua vida.  
..........................................  
Sasuke tinha 5 anos quando tudo aconteceu.  
Em um momento estava sentado à beira do Cais Cherry Street, as pernas balançando sob a água e as mãozinhas cheias de pedras brancas que serviam de enfeite no interior do jardim, jogando-as o mais longe que conseguia enquanto as assistia quicar sob a água em pequenos arcos; no outro, quando deu por si, havia água por toda parte. Não sabia onde ficava em cima ou embaixo, tudo o que podia fazer era bater as pernas desesperado como a voz da mãe em sua cabeça lhe instruía a fazer, mas a direção estava errada e o movimento apenas o fazia afundar mais e mais nas águas do Rio Delaware.  
Os lábios se abriram, tencionados a gritar, a implorar por ajuda, a pedir que o salvassem, mas tudo que passou por eles foi a água fria que invadiu seus pulmões.   
Foi então que, num último rompante de consciência, enquanto assistia as bolhas de ar que lhe restavam subirem o caminho em direção a superfície, ele viu: uma cortina sedosa de fios lisos se espalhava a sua frente e dois olhos perolados tão brilhantes quanto a Lua lhe fitaram com preocupação em um rosto pequeno. Talvez fosse uma alucinação causada pela falta de ar ou então seria o seu anjo, aqueles que sua mãe tanto falava, que havia vindo para levar sua alma para o céu. Fosse o que fosse, com as últimas forças que ainda possuía, estendeu a mão e aceitou aquela que lhe era oferecida. O tímido relancear de um sorriso foi sua última visão antes de ceder a escuridão que o cercava e deixar-se afundar de vez.  
Três dias depois, todos os jornais noticiaram a história do valente garotinho que caíra nas águas do Rio Delaware na Filadélfia, fora arrastado pela correnteza e passara 32 horas no mar à deriva até, por fim, ser encontrado em uma praia localizada em Atlantic City, vivo e sem ferimentos, insistindo em dizer que um anjo de olhos perolados e cauda de um roxo vibrante havia lhe salvado a vida.  
As perguntas e toda a preocupação que a família havia passado nos últimos dias não foi completamente sanada por essas palavras. E Sasuke não ia voltar atrás em sua palavra, fato que assustava Mikoto que assistia o olhar de seu garotinho se tornar cada vez mais perdido ao fitar o grande trecho de água que atravessava a cidade.  
Sasuke havia voltado ao cais outras vezes para tentar reencontrar seu anjo e ninguém entendia como ele conseguia chegar tão perto do lugar onde sofrera o acidente e não temer cair novamente nem mesmo por um segundo sequer. O que não sabiam era que, mesmo com o ocorrido, Sasuke não ficara com medo da água, pelo contrário, agora havia um novo motivo para amá-la ainda mais. Uma voz em seu interior o chamava incessantemente em direção ao azul e ele prometeu a si mesmo que, algum dia, a atenderia.   
E, quando isso acontecesse, tinha certeza que encontraria o anjo que o salvara.  
..........................................  
Quando completou 12 anos, eles se mudaram. A morte do pai por um ataque cardíaco ainda era uma ferida aberta em seus corações, mas, ainda assim, Sasuke sentia uma espécie de paz ao saber que o lugar para o qual estavam indo era o mesmo em que fora achado há sete anos. Mudar-se-iam para Atlantic City, onde seu tio Kagami havia oferecido abrigo, e onde Sasuke sentia que reencontraria seu anjo.  
Não faltaram fugas pelas madrugadas afora, durante as quais ele corria em direção à praia em que havia sido encontrado e matava as horas restantes até o amanhecer caminhando pela areia na orla do mar, suas pegadas deixando marcas que logo eram apagadas pela maré. Não eram raras as vezes em que o irmão e o primo Shisui apareciam atrás de si, provavelmente enviados por sua mãe que ficava cada vez mais preocupada com o comportamento do filho mais novo. E os dois sempre sabiam onde o encontrar, embora nunca o levassem para casa de imediato. Esperavam na parte alta da praia, sentados sobre os tênis, o nascer do sol quebrar a escuridão e Sasuke encerrar as buscas por aquele dia.   
Itachi parecia saber como ele se sentia e a necessidade que o impelia a fugir todos os dias, por isso não o restringia nem o levava de volta para a casa a força. Não. Não faria isso com seu irmãozinho. Ele era um homem com uma missão. Não poderia permanecer parado, não após ouvir todos os comentários que o chamavam de louco que afirmavam que tudo não passara de uma alucinação; não após presenciar a briga que ele se envolvera com um garoto mais velho na qual foi empurrado em uma piscina e teve a cabeça mantida dentro d’água para que assim ele pudesse encontrar aquele anjo de que tanto falava; não após chegar tarde demais e encontrar Sasuke de pé por mera insistência, os nós dos dedos sangrando, as manchas se espalhando pelos braços e o inchaço no lado direito do rosto bem como o lábio cortado, defendendo-se sozinho de três deles. Soube naquele momento que ele jamais voltaria atrás no que havia dito. Então se era isso que seu irmão desejava encontrar, não seria ele a impedi-lo. Apenas cuidaria para estar lá por ele se um dia ele necessitasse de ajuda novamente. Não se atrasaria nunca mais.  
— Está tudo bem, Tachi. Sasuke vai ficar bem e você vai estar aqui quando ele precisar. – Ao seu lado, Shisui entrelaçou os dedos aos seus e colocou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta que usava para aquecer a pele fria das palmas. O gesto e o sorriso dirigido a si lhe passou a segurança que necessitava no momento e Itachi se recostou mais no ombro dele, descansando a cabeça com um suspiro.  
— Você está certo, vai ficar tudo bem. – E juntos assistiram a mais um nascer do sol enquanto esperavam Sasuke caminhar até eles com a expressão fechada que vinha cultivando e que ambos sabia significar que a busca havia falhado novamente. — Não se preocupe, otouto, sempre há o dia de amanhã. – Sasuke apenas assentia e os três partiam para o carro, de volta para casa e para mais uma briga por parte da mãe ainda que Itachi soubesse que aquilo não adiantaria em nada. Sasuke simplesmente não sabia a hora de desistir. Tudo o que ele esperava era que as coisas ficassem bem de verdade.  
..........................................  
As coisas não ficaram bem.  
E a segunda vez aconteceu sem que Itachi estivesse lá para salvá-lo.  
O irmão havia viajado para resolver as pendências em relação a faculdade que em breve estaria cursando, mas, antes de partir, fizera Sasuke prometer aguardar o seu retorno antes de sair para a praia novamente. Ele prometera. Mas Itachi devia ter suspeitado que não cumpriria a promessa. Devia ter lembrado que seu irmão era cabeça dura demais para se manter parado. Devia ter lembrado que ele não gostava quando tentavam mandar nele. Devia ter simplesmente lembrado, mas, no entanto, estava aliviado demais com a promessa. Afinal, um Uchiha jamais quebra sua palavra, certo?   
Errado.  
Naquela mesma noite, Sasuke partiu para a praia mais cedo do que costumava ir nos demais dias. Sentou-se na areia fofa, sentindo as ondas lamberem seus pés, sem se preocupar que as roupas estivessem molhadas ou que pudesse pegar um resfriado por conta do frio que tomava o ar. Ergueu o rosto para o céu e ao fitar as estrelas, perguntou a si mesmo se realmente havia um propósito no que estava fazendo, em todas aquelas noites fora de casa e na preocupação que suas ações estavam causando na mãe. Podia achar que, de fato, estava louco como todos diziam se não fosse aquele chamado que ressoava em seu corpo, atraindo-o para a água como se esta fosse uma velha conhecida.  
Distraído como estava, não percebeu a aproximação sorrateira as suas costas até que os três adolescentes estivessem quase em cima de si e lhe acertassem um chute, empurrando-o mais para o mar. Não foi uma luta justa, mas Sasuke sentia orgulho em saber que eles não sairiam tão ilesos quanto haviam pensado. Chutava e socava qualquer pedaço do corpo que entrava em sua linha de visão, prendeu os dentes no braço que o segurava por trás e foi recompensado com um grito de dor.   
A ação lhe deu um segundo para respirar, mas logo sentiu a cabeça pesar ao ser acertado por um golpe furioso com as duas mãos juntas e um chute em suas costelas que o fez expelir todo o ar existente nos pulmões. O ambiente rodou e por um segundo perdeu o contado com seus sentidos, tudo que sabia era estar sendo arrastado para mais fundo no mar, sua cabeça afundando na água e sendo preciso um esforço imenso para levantá-la. Engasgou e cuspiu a água ingerida, sentindo o sal arranhar sua garganta, e voltou a se debater. Mãos fortes agarraram seus tornozelos e seus pulsos e ele sentiu ser balançado de um lado para o outro. Risada acompanharam o balanço e logo seu corpo foi solto. Sasuke teve um momento de leveza antes de sentir o impacto contra a água. Nade! Nade! Os pensamentos ordenaram, mas os membros estavam pesados demais para obedecer. Suba! Chute! Você precisa subir! Era inútil. Deixou-se afundar, observando a luz do luar filtrada pelas águas uma última vez. Talvez aquela fosse sua sina, havia escapado uma vez, por pura sorte segundo o que todos diziam, e seria agora que o fato seria ajustado.  
Então aconteceu. Tal como a última vez que se afogara, longos fios escuros tomaram sua visão e ele sentiu ser agarrado e arrastado velozmente para a superfície. Tossiu e expeliu a água dos pulmões antes de se voltar para sua salvadora, boiando de forma precária, os lábios tremendo de frio e os olhos vermelhos pelo sal da água, mas um sorriso de canto em sua boca.   
— Eu sabia que não havia imaginado. Sabia que você era real. – O rosto acima do seu se abriu em um sorriso delicado e mãos frias tocaram sua cabeça no local machucado. A temperatura o fez tremer e ela lhe direcionou um olhar de desculpa antes de fechar os olhos e a água ao seu redor começar a brilhar.   
Em poucos segundos, a dor havia passado e Sasuke boiava confortavelmente na água que agora se encontrava morna. Estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe os cabelos, correndo os fios azulados pelos dedos em todo o seu comprimento. É real. É real. Aconteceu de verdade. Tocou o rosto de feições delicadas, a pele macia do pescoço e se deteve ao notar a enorme cicatriz que cobria os seios e parte das costelas. Não perguntou, apenas assistiu a cauda arroxeada (a mesma cor que se lembrava) dar um forte impulso em direção à praia.  
No fim, a criatura não era uma alucinação, muito menos um anjo enviado para buscar sua alma; descobriu que ela era uma sereia e seu nome era Hinata. Ao que parecia, de um acontecimento ruim, algo bom havia acontecido. Sasuke havia encontrado sua sereia e, agora, não iria mais se afastar dela.  
..........................................  
Ele tinha 16 anos agora e as caminhas noturnas se tornaram um costume.   
A primeira coisa que ele notou foi que ela nunca falava. Em vários dias ela não abriu a boca sequer uma vez. Ao invés disso, movia as mãos em uma dança hipnotizante da qual ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ele a questionou sobre isso e tudo o que conseguiu entender com base nas mímicas era que a voz dela era fatal para aqueles que a ouviam, arrastava-os para o fundo do mar e por isso ela só a usava como último recurso.  
Sasuke se virou para aprender língua de sinais e assim conseguir se comunicar sem que ela precisasse recorrer a mímicas ou focasse apenas na leitura labial do que ele dizia. Foi um pouco estranho a princípio utilizar os braços para dizer as palavras que lhe saíam naturalmente da boca, mas Sasuke aprendia rápido e Hinata era paciente, corrigia-o quando errava e logo ele era capaz de falar de forma fluente.   
“Vantagens de ser um gênio.”  
Ela sinalizou, provocando-o, pois sabia que ele se irritaria e correria para a água sem medo algum com a intenção de pegá-la. Era assim que eles passavam as noites, acordados, enquanto o dia era dedicado a dormir e recuperar as energias para mais uma noite.  
Ela se mantinha reservada, mas um sorriso sempre brincava em seu rosto quando estava ao lado dele. As bochechas coravam ao mínimo toque em sua pele e ela sentia que, enfim, podia ser apenas ela mesma. Mas ainda havia uma barreira que Sasuke não conseguia ultrapassar, ela o olhava como se esperasse algo dele e ele não sabia exatamente o quê.   
A resposta veio em uma noite em que os dois estavam deitados observando a chuva de meteoros que cortava o céu. Sasuke deitado em uma das rochas que formavam um caminho oceano adentro, o mais próximo possível da água e Hinata boiava no mar com os cotovelos apoiados ao lado da cabeça dele, observando-o. As ondas iam e vinham a espuma lançando respingos em suas roupas, mas ele não ligava. Estava bem onde devia estar.  
— Por que me salvou? – A pergunta veio sem mais nem menos. Não foi pensada ou muito menos planejada, apenas passou pelo caminho direto do cérebro para a boca. Hinata parou de boiar e o encarou, os olhos tristes e enigmáticos. Sasuke se ergueu nos antebraços e a fitou de volta entendo enfim o que ela aguardava. — Era isso que você queria que eu perguntasse, não é?   
Hinata desviou o olhar e então assentiu.  
“A verdade pode ser demais para você.”  
“Não me importo.” Ele sinalizou de volta, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares para deixar as mãos livres. “Você pode me contar?” Ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio, em conflito. Até que, por fim, assentiu.  
“O Oceano pediu por sua vida. Eu não permiti que acontecesse”.  
“O que quer dizer com isso? O Oceano pediu? E por que você impediu?” Vendo-a permanecer parada, insistiu com mais uma pergunta. “E quem é você de verdade?”  
“Sasuke...” ela repetiu seu sinal, aquele que usava ao invés de soletrar cada letra do seu nome, o S passado no peito que também significava saudade. “Logo antes de desmaiar, você pediu socorro, pode não se lembrar, mas eu ouvi o seu pedido. Eu sou aquela que protege os mares e todas as criaturas nele viventes. Não podia simplesmente assistir você se afogar, mesmo que isso significasse ir contra a vontade do Oceano.”  
— E o Oceano tem vontades? Ele está vivo? – Os pensamentos saíram em voz alta, sem controle. Ela assentiu.  
“Ele existe há mais tempo que todos os humanos. É uma entidade ancestral, claro que teria consciência.”  
“E por que eu? Por que ele quis a mim?”  
“Por que você o ama. E o Oceano toma para si aqueles que o amam.”  
A cabeça dela caiu, mas os dedos dele seguraram o seu queixo, impedindo-a de desviar o olhar.  
“Obrigado por me salvar.” Ele disse, sério. Hinata assentiu e as bochechas coraram. “Foi por isso que você ganhou essa cicatriz? O Oceano te puniu por tê-lo feito?” A confirmação veio quase sem vontade.  
“Você precisar tomar cuidado. Ele ainda te quer.”  
“Eu tomarei.” Ele sorriu de canto, enquanto brincava com as mechas compridas do cabelo dela. “Tenho você ao meu lado agora, não posso morrer ainda.”  
..........................................  
Ele tinha 18 anos e as coisas pareciam tão certas. O tempo ao lado dela eram as únicas horas do dia que pareciam não passar.  
Ao menos, até a mãe decidir que se mudariam novamente. Dessa vez, para um lugar do interior, longe de toda água e longe do mar que Sasuke tanto amava e que Mikoto acreditava haver sequestrado seu filho de si.  
E lá estavam os dois, a água batia na cintura de Sasuke e ele podia sentir a movimentação nervosa da cauda dela ao lhe contar sobre a mudança. Hinata se agarrou em suas roupas, os gestos embaralhados demais, mas a negação clara em seu sentido. Ela não queria que ele fosse, tal como ele não queria partir. Não aqui. Não agora. Ela parecia lhe implorar.  
“Se partir, você irá me esquecer. O Oceano tentará tomar sua vida e eu não estarei lá para protegê-lo.”  
Sasuke tocou seus lábios com os dedos, como se o gesto fosse a impedir de continuar falando, e as mãos passando as laterais do rosto, impedindo o balançar da cabeça e trouxe o rosto dela para junto ao seu, as testas coladas, os olhares fixos. Suas mãos passaram a brincar com os longos fios azulados dos cabelos, sentindo sua maciez, escorregando-os por entre os dedos, até que teve a total certeza de que ela havia se acalmado. Só então pronunciou as palavras em voz alta, para que a Lua e o mar fossem suas testemunhas.  
— Acredite em mim, um dia eu voltarei por você.  
Ela assentiu, os olhos marejados enquanto se inclinava sobre ele e os lábios se tocavam como se selassem uma promessa.  
Aquela seria sua última lembrança dela. Um beijo a luz da lua, tímido e sem jeito, e o barulho do mergulho enquanto ela desaparecia nas profundezas.   
..........................................  
A terceira vez veio aos 23 anos. Como Hinata havia dito, o tempo longe o fez esquecer pouco a pouco dela. A mente adulta é muito mais rígida do que a mente infantil. Tudo que lhe restara eram resquícios de sonhos que o faziam passar as madrugadas em claro, um peso indescritível no peito e um latejar na cabeça onde a memória que desaparecera um dia havia estado. Tudo aconteceu em um passeio de barco durante uma excursão que seu amigo afobado da faculdade havia sugerido.   
Ao cair do barco daquela vez, tinha certeza que seria a última. Por algum motivo tinha a sensação de que ninguém apareceria para salvá-lo. A água ao seu redor parecia mãos a lhe agarrarem, puxando-o para o fundo, vozes clamando seu nome. Você me pertence. Não pode escapar para sempre.  
Em meio as palavras sussurradas em sua mente, fios escuros apareceram diante sus olhos e seu corpo foi atingido por um choque. Hinata. Mas não era ela quem o tirava da água, não eram as mãos dela que o apertavam em busca de ferimentos. Não eram dela os olhos que o encaravam com preocupação. Não era ela mais que estava ao seu lado todas as noites.  
Quando acordou dois dias depois no hospital, as coisas não estavam do mesmo modo que antes. Em sua mente agora, haviam pensamentos invasores que não lhe pertenciam. Fitou seu próprio reflexo na janela fechada e, naquele momento, tomou sua decisão. Se o Oceano o queria tanto assim, ele o teria.   
Mas seria dentro dos seus próprios termos.  
..........................................  
A última vez foi por sua própria vontade.   
Formou-se na faculdade com méritos, abraçou sua mãe que não se cansava de repetir o quanto estava orgulhosa e apertou a mão do irmão mais velho que já se encontrava casado com o primo há quase dois anos.   
— Você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, não é, otouto?  
— Até parece que não me conhece, nii-chan. – sorriu, arrogante, antes de olhar para a mãe a conversar com Shisui. — Apenas prometa cuidar dela, sim?  
— Eu sempre cuido. – Respondeu em voz baixa, vendo o assentir do mais novo e assistindo ele se afastar de si.   
Aquela promessa era tudo que Sasuke precisava. Caminhou até a ponte, sentindo a brisa fresca bater na pele. Estamos esperando você, Sasuke. A água do rio parecia dizer. Eu sei. Em breve estarei de volta. Pensou. Fechou os olhos e deixou a silhueta de Hinata tomar sua mente.   
Desde o último acidente, as lembranças haviam voltado com força e agora, em qualquer lugar que fosse ou qualquer coisa que visse, os olhos dela se encontravam lá, o fitando, aguardando o seu retorno. Era como se um pedaço dela agora vivesse constantemente em si, demonstrando-se nos sonhos, em cada pensamento que trespassava sua cabeça. Era o bastante para que ele acreditasse que não estavam tão distantes quanto imaginava, que, de alguma, forma ela estava ali, ao seu lado esta noite.  
— Eu voltarei. – Jurou. Na água, os olhos perolados pareciam lhe encarar, a espera.   
E ele voltou. No dia seguinte, após se despedir de sua família, juntou o básico em uma mochila e partiu de volta para Atlantic City. De volta para o lugar onde haviam se encontrado. Havia uma festa na praia e Sasuke achou um lugar confortável em uma das pedras para esperar que o movimento acabasse. Apertou mais o casaco contra o corpo e deixou a música tocá-lo.  
If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah  
Os olhos se voltaram para o oceano, a espera. O cantor não estava errado. Se ao menos pudesse encontrá-la novamente, tudo ficaria bem de novo. E, dessa vez, ele deixaria de forma definitiva a cidade, mas, ao menos, partiria com ela.  
As horas se passaram e a madrugada já estava avançada quando a praia finalmente ficou deserta. Os olhos escuros percorriam as águas, aguardando o momento que o brilho roxo da cauda fosse avistado. E não demorou muito. Hinata o sentia ali, chamando por ela em seu coração e não tardou a aparecer. Os olhos perolados grudaram-se aos seus e ele moveu as mãos com dificuldade devido ao longo tempo sem prática para dizer:  
“Eu voltei. Disse que voltaria.”  
O tempo pareceu paralisar e logo avançaram um para os braços do outro, juntando os corpos em um abraço apaixonado e repleto de sentimentos. Sasuke não ligava para a roupa molhada, tudo o que importava era que, enfim, havia a reencontrado.  
“Eu nunca duvidei, Sasuke... Bem-vindo de volta.”  
— Hinata – a fala saiu rouca e sussurrada, trazendo lembranças aos dois de um tempo distante que trocavam segredos naquela mesma praia, e, assim como as águas e a areia já não eram mais as mesmas, eles também haviam mudado. — Eu quero que você cante para mim.  
Ela recuou, afastando-se dele bruscamente, os dedos se movendo em claro sinal de negação, repetidas e repetidas vezes. A cabeça se mexia de um lado para o outro e as lágrimas ameaçavam despontar nos olhos perolados. Ele deu um passo à frente, capturando as mãos dela nas suas e tocando a bochecha macia, sentindo o rosto se inclinar em direção a sua palma, absorvendo o calor. A pele dela sempre foi tão fria. O pensamento lhe atingiu, vindo de lugar nenhum e ele deixou o polegar seguir as linhas de seu rosto com carinho, vendo-a relaxar sob seus toques e fechar os olhos.  
— Hinata, olhe para mim. – Ela não obedeceu. Trouxe o rosto dela mais perto e tocou os lábios macios com os seus. Uma, duas, três vezes. Beijos singelos e castos, sem nenhuma intenção a mais além de confortar, de passar todo o amor e o carinho que sentia. Beijos que transmitiam sua resolução cultivada por anos e que enfim tivera coragem para pôr em prática. Sentiu as lágrimas dela molharem seus dedos tal como a maré atingia seus joelhos e as enxugou com delicadeza. — Não chore. Lembra o que me disse uma vez? Suas lágrimas são preciosas demais para serem desperdiçadas assim.  
Ela sorriu, aquele erguer tímido dos lábios que se repetia em seus sonhos e as mãos dançaram as palavras que não podia pronunciar.   
“Por você não é um desperdício.”  
Ele sorriu de volta e devolveu as palavras que há muito tempo deveria ter dito na mesma linguagem.  
“Eu te amo. Mais que o Oceano que habita em mim e que é tua morada. Mais do que a minha própria vida. Você é minha Terra, meu Sol, minha Lua, você é o meu tudo.”  
As mãos frias tocaram as laterais do seu rosto e ela o puxou até as bocas se encontrarem agora com mais urgência, como se soubessem que este seria o beijo final.  
— Você cantará?  
Ela assentiu, as testas coladas e os olhos fixos uns nos outros, sem barreiras ou segredos, a janela para a alma aberta em sua totalidade. Hinata tocou os cabelos escuros e guardou na memória a sensação agradável e as cócegas que os fios arrepiados provocavam em sua pele. Tocou o rosto, desenhou os lábios com os dedos, a curva do nariz e por fim acariciou cada pálpebra que ele fechara ao receber o carinho. Puxou as mãos de volta para si e fez o último sinal que ele veria em vida.  
“Eu te amo.”  
E, quando os lábios finos se abriram, nada mais importou para Sasuke. Não quando aquele era o som mais lindo que já havia escutado na vida. Não quando a voz dela tinha o tom perfeito e a música lhe envolvia como se fossem macios tentáculos de um polvo. Os olhos perolados emitiam um impulso que os tornava ainda mais irresistíveis e desviar o olhar não era apenas uma afronta a sua beleza como também uma impossibilidade.  
As notas dominaram o ar e os braços de pele alva se entenderam abertos para si, a mão oferecida como havia feito quando o salvara na infância. Sasuke não resistiu. A parte lúcida de sua mente o alertava para o que acontecia, tentava lhe lembrar de que aquele era o perigo da fala que Hinata o alertara há várias décadas. Porém, sua outra parte estava cansado de viver só, eternamente buscando por alguém com quem compartilhar o restante de sua vida. Alguém que ele sabia perfeitamente que se encontrava a sua frente. Pois era ela, e ninguém mais, a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo.  
As ondas se agitaram, a coloração azul se tornando mais brilhante, formando um círculo luminoso em torno dos dois, evidenciando a bela cor roxa das escamas e seu degrade suave até o tronco. Os braços se movimentaram, incitando-o, atraindo-o, conduzindo-o a dar um passo e em seguida mais outro, os dois afastando-se cada vez mais da praia e penetrando no oceano até que o pé de Sasuke não mais tocasse a areia no fundo e ele flutuasse em direção aos braços estendidos dela, sendo tomado neles em um abraço com carinho. Os lábios tocaram os seus uma última vez enquanto ela o puxava para o fundo, afundando para os abismos nunca antes explorados e deixando a superfície definitivamente para trás.  
E, quando as últimas bolhas de ar cortaram a superfície das águas, o ritual estava acabado. A vida que fora oferecida as águas e salva sem o consentimento destas havia sido, enfim, devolvida e retornava agora ao lugar ao qual pertencia.


End file.
